Star Wars: Cavaleiros do Império
by Erick Candido
Summary: Três anos após a ordem 66, os Cavaleiros do Império foram criados como a elite dos inquisidores imperiais, respondendo apenas a Darth Vader em pessoa. Agora com o surgimento de uma rebelião e a ameaça do retorno dos jedi, cabe a Darth Vanahaine caçar e destruir os inimigos do Imperador.
1. chapter 1

A tensão nos corredores do cruzador era evidente, principalmente pela agitação dos stormtroopers e oficiais imperiais que andavam de um lado para o outro e se perguntavam quanto aos "convidados" e o que eles estavam fazendo ali.

Ei! - um stormtrooper fala para outro - O que está acontecendo? - pergunta o novato um tanto confuso com tudo aquilo.

Você não sabe?! - fala o outro espantado - Vader convocou os...- ambos são interrompidos pela abertura da porta do elevador designador para altas patentes apenas. Todos presentes naquele corredor entram em formação da porta do elevador até a entrada da ponte de comando prestando continência.

O que está acontecendo? - pergunta o novamente o novato quase sussurrando enquanto entra em formação.

Só fique calado e não se mova - responde o outro.

O silêncio paira durante alguns segundos até que sons de passos são ouvidos do elevador, passos pesados e metálicos. Quando o novato tenta disfarçadamente olhar quem estará chegando, se surpreende com as quatro figuras encapuzadas com mantos e armaduras negras todos com o símbolo do império no ombro. O maior com uma grande capa e uma mascará cinza de visor "V" portava uma lança sem ponta, maior que o mesmo como se fosse uma muleta de apoio, do seu lado um mais baixo que evidentemente era uma mulher devido ao perceptível volume dos seios e quadris mesmo com o sobretudo vermelho e negro, no seu rosto uma máscara de visor "crús" e nas costas dois bastões, ambos no meio era os que mais chamavam atenção, mas os das extremidades eram os mais intimidadores. No lado esquerdo estava o maior e mais bruto do grupo, seu físico superior era evidente até por baixo da armadura pesada e era o único sem nenhuma capa ou manto por cima da mesma, no seu rosto uma máscara de visor comum coberta da marcas de batalha, observava friamente todos ao seu redor enquanto caminhava. Já no extremo direito estava o mais temido dos quatro, era possível ouvir os comentários dos homens sobre ele enquanto a figura passava, com um manto e armadura negros e uma máscara de visor em "T" ele era quem "puxava" a marcha dos quatro, seu físico por mais que bom, não se comparava ao dos outros dois mas mesmo assim nenhum homem sequer respirou ao passar por ele. Ao cruzarem o corredor e a porta para a ponte se abrir automaticamente era possível ver Lorde Vader de costas, parado frente a janela principal da ponte, observando as estrelas. As quatro figuras adentram na sala e roubam a atenção de todos ali presentes, tornando o recinto ainda mais tenso que já estava a cada passo que davam. Ao chegarem a poucos metros do Lorde Sith todos param de imediato e se ajoelham perante ele.

Nossa missão foi cumprida, mestre. - fala a mulher de joelhos, sem tirar os olhos do chão.

Os jedi da quinta lua de Upsala estão mortos. - fala o homem da lança e em sincronia todos tiram um sabre de luz dos seus cintos e colocam no chão, rente as suas cabeças

A respiração pesada de Vader ecoa por toda sala durante alguns segundos de silêncio - Impressionante. - a voz grave e parcialmente robótica quebra o silêncio causando um frio na espinha nos oficiais alí presentes. Vader se vira para os quatro e observa os sabres no chã - Não esperava menos dos Cavaleiros do Império. -


	2. Capítulo 2

O silêncio na ponte de comando se estende por mais alguns segundos até que Vader se pronuncia novamente.

Magnus e Lotus! - fala Vader, e de imediato a mulher o portador da lança se levantam.

Sim, meu mestre - respondem os dois em coral, com a fala mansa e as cabeças baixas.

O Imperador requisitou a presença dos dois em Geonosis. Vocês irão se infiltrar e acabar com a célula rebelde que se instalou lá. - ordena o Lorde Sith.

Como desejar, mestre! - ambos fazem uma reverência e se retiram da ponte.

Malvon! - diz Vader, e o brutamontes se levantam imediatamente.

Sim, mestre - mesmo com uma voz grave e intimidadora é evidente o respeito e temor no homem, que assim como os outros, permaneceu de cabeça baixa.

Em Kashyyyk, foi encontrado um wookie que fez bom uso de um sabre de luz. A inteligência imperial acretida que ele é um sobrevivente da Ordem 66, se isso for verdade ele deve ser eliminado junto de qualquer evidência de sua passagem por lá. - Vader aponta diretamente para Malvon enquanto fala de forma intimidadora, demonstrando seu ódio pelos jedi enquanto designa a missão para o caçador.

Sim, mestre - responde o bruto, dando uma uma reverência e antes de sair dá uma olhada no último ainda de joelhos ali.

Após a saída do último dos caçadores Vader se vira para janela de observação e volta a observar o espaço e a Estrela da Morte.

Levante-se, Darth Vanahaine! - ordena Vader sem tirar seus olhos da estação espacial em construção.

O último de joelhos se levantam e caminha até o lado do Lorde Sith, e como ele, observa a construção da grande arma. - Incrível! Em alguns anos já estará pronta. - Vanahaine fala sem tirar seus olhos do espaço, sua voz grave modificada pela mascara o torna tão intimidador quanto o Vader ao seu lado.

Sabe porque coloquei você no comando dos Cavaleiros do Império? - pergunta Vader, se virando para Vanahaine.

Eu já era um Sith na época das Guerras Clônicas, meus conhecimentos sobre o lado sombrio superam todos os outros inquisidores. - responde Vanahaine sem tirar seus olhos da janela, muitos oficiais no momento achararam aquela atitude um tanto arrogante da parte do caçador, mas mal sabiam eles o quão difícil era encarar Vader e manter a postura. Para Vanahaine, comandante dos caçadores de jedi, a sua imponência era tão importante quanto suas habilidades com o sabre, principalmente entre Siths.

E agora você irá enfrentar um desafio a altura do seu título de Darth - Vanahaine se vira para Vader e abaixa sua cabeça em sinal de respeito enquanto o sith designa sua missão. - Um membro do Conselho Jedi de Coruscant foi encontrado em Jakku. - Vader cruza os braços e encara friamente o caçador. - E você irá destruí-lo!

Vanahaine olha surpreso para seu mestre - Obrigado milorde, eu não irei decepciona-lo.

Esse será o teste definitivo para seus poderes, assim veremos se o Lado Sombrio é verdadeiramente seu aliado. - Vader se vira novamente para a janela - Agora vá, seu agente dará os detalhes da missão para você.

Sim, meu mestre. - Vanahaine se ergue novamente e caminha até a saída da ponte. Finalmente seus planos estavam se cumprindo, finalmente estava sendo reconhecido como um Lorde Sith.


End file.
